


Singing Old Songs About Change

by monkiainen



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Community: cap_ironman, False Identity, M/M, One Night Stands, Steve and 101 on Gay Relationships in the 21st century, Tony calls himself Howard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2017-07-01
Packaged: 2018-11-22 01:39:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11369883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monkiainen/pseuds/monkiainen
Summary: Tony wants to celebrate his success with someone, anyone.





	Singing Old Songs About Change

**Author's Note:**

> For the square "one night stand" at cap_ironman bingo

It's the same old song, all over again. Tony makes promises that he will change, he will be a better man, he will stop being an annoyance. They all know his promises are false, and yet they give him the benefit of doubt time and time again.

The truth is Tony does not want to change. He's happy the way he is, thank you very much. He might have some nightmares now and then, but who doesn't? And the _"commitment issues"_ everyone's talking about? Who even gets married these days, it's such an outdated institution. It's better to have countless one night stands that trying to have a relationship. Everyone's going to leave him anyway, so if he leaves first he won't get his heart broken.

Even if he doesn't have a heart anymore.

It's just another night in New York, with flashing lights and streets that never sleep. Tony wants to celebrate his recent success with new inventions, but Rhodey is on the other side of the world, and Pepper… well, Pepper is otherwise busy. There is always his trusted motorbike, though. It has been a while since his last ride, and tonight is as good a night as any. So why not? Maybe he will find a willing body to take home with.

The decision made, Tony alerts Happy where he was heading before taking the lift to the garage. The night was still young – the bars were filled with people, and maybe one of them would be willing to spend the night with Tony. Oh, but who he was kidding? People were always willing to spend the night with the famous Tony Stark, if only that they could say the billionaire was as great in bed as the rumours suggested. And even better.

The question was: male or female? Then again, why decide that now, when Tony hadn't seen the selection for the night yet. Better start the search with an open mind and not set any certain parameters. It was more fun that way.

Tony takes his bike and takes direction towards Brooklyn. He hasn't been to Metropolitan for a while, and let's face it, that kind of atmosphere and the sense of _belonging_ is exactly what he craves now. There nobody cares who he is or what he does for living or what kind of mistakes he has made in his life – in Metropolitan he is just Tony, a guy who likes to flirt with everyone anytime. That sort of false anonymity fits Tony like a repulsor.

By the time Tony parks his bike in front of the Metropolitan, he feels giddy and excited. It was the right decision to come here and forget all his responsibilities for a while. Fuck Fury and his so-called Avenger Iniative. Tony does not need a guy with an eyepatch to tell him how useless he is – Tony is more than capable to do that to himself. A good, long fuck is what he needs now, and come morning he can kick the guy out from his door before things will get too serious. Tony does not want serious.

All the regulars seem to be around, and Tony gets greeted the minute he steps in. The sense of familiarity washes the stress from his mind, and five minutes later Tony is at the bar counter drinking his first _(or third, or fifth – who counts them, anyway?)_ whisky of the night. His eye catches a new face in the crowd, a someone who doesn't look like he belongs there. Tall, blond, military posture – a soldier maybe? Not yet accustomed to the fact that "Don't Ask, Don't Tell" is in history? Either way, Tony can't keep his eyes off the stranger.

* * *

Steve does not know what to think. This… Brooklyn is not _his_ Brooklyn, and yet it is. There are places he recognizes from his youth, and others that make him feel he's not in Kansas anymore. So much can change in 70 years. Steve feels like his heart is going to burst with all the longing and loneliness – maybe it would have been better if he had just stayed in his tiny apartment like Fury had wanted. But Steve does not know how to be idle, not anymore. Too much time has passed between the scrawny kid he was and the man he is now. When one has fought in a war and done countless heroic acts, sitting still and doing nothing is the hardest thing to do.

Steve walks around randomly until he spots a place called Metropolitan. There seems to be a lot of people inside, having fun – Steve almost doesn't step inside, but something in his guts say that he should really take a chance and just do it.

The cacophony of noises and bright colours almost make Steve to turn around and leave, but there's something in the general atmosphere that keeps him in place. Then Steve realises what kind of bar he's in and his heart almost skips a beat. He had heard, of course, how the times had changed and how it was okay these days to _love another man_ , but hearing it and seeing it for himself for the first are two different things. So many men and women, dancing with their same-sex partners, love shining through their eyes. There are even a few individuals Steve is not even sure what gender they represent, or don't represent, but it doesn't matter. This feels… good.

Steve feels like he's being watched, so he tries to appear nonchalant while checking the crowd. It's not easy, with all these people, and quite a few are watching him. Then Steve spots him at the bar counter; an older guy, around his 40's, dark, goatee, well-dressed. Definitely Steve's type, and Steve feels an instant pull towards the other man. But something stops him in his tracks; a fear of rejection, a fear of making himself a fool. How should one act in these sort of situations? Ask bluntly? Pretend to be hard to catch? There is no manual of 101 in Gay Relationships in the 21st century, and Steve feels out of time more than ever before.

Steve is so engrossed with his thoughts he doesn't even notice he has been approached until someone taps him on the shoulder. It's the man from the bar counter, smiling at him.

* * *

To Tony's surprise, the gorgeous blond agrees to have a drink with him – usually the soldier-types either ignore him, or try to punch him. This one seems to be the exception to the rule.

Grant, he says, when Tony asks for his name. It's a lie, of course, and they both know it so Tony doesn't pressure Grant for more details. He tells Grant his name is Howard, which stings a bit when Grant tells him sadly he once knew another Howard. But just a bit, and soon he finds himself having a surprisingly intelligent conversation with Grant. Grant, who doesn't seem to have any idea who he's talking with and that suits Tony just fine.

The younger man is clearly interested in taking things further, so Tony does what he always does and asks Grant bluntly if he wants to come home with him. A little hesitation, but then Grant blushes adorably and says he would very much like that.

Tony didn't think of bringing an extra helmet with him, so he makes a quick call to Happy and asks him to pick him and his _companion_ home in one of his less flashy cars. _"Less flashy"_ in Tony's case means his 1949 Mercury Coupe, because hey, that car is a sight for a sore eye. Or something like that.

The ride back to the tower seems to take forever, but finally, _finally_ they arrive at the garage. Tony tells Happy to have a good night before dragging Grant to the elevator. JARVIS doesn't need to be told what to do, and the AI speeds the lift right up to Tony's penthouse. For a moment Grant looks astounded, but then Tony drags the taller man unceremoniously to the bedroom.

Tony wonders for the umpteenth time that night why a guy like Grant took up his offer and came home with _him_ of all people. Surely he could have had someone better, someone more fit than Tony? Then Grant kisses Tony like there's no tomorrow and Tony's brain short circuits there and then. Okay, less thinking, more action.

The sex is not… _mind-blowing_ per say, but it's good and Grant doesn't question why Tony doesn't want to take his shirt off. Good. Less awkward explanations on why Tony has an arc reactor in the middle of his chest. Grant is surprisingly gentle for a guy his size – Tony guess he's been accused of rough-handling his partners in the past. Tony wouldn't mind, but it's not his place to ask for a rougher sex from a complete stranger.

The last thing in Tony's mind before reaching his climax is that he wishes to know Grant better.

* * *

Steve only needs maximum of four hours sleep these days, so he's wide awake hours before Howard. Hmph. How curious it is that this stranger reminds him so much of the old days and Howard Stark, even if the only thing they share is a name.

Although Steve is quite certain that Howard is not really Howard, just like he's not really Grant. Well, technically he _is_ since it's his middle name and all, but still.

Steve takes a last glance of sleeping Howard before tiptoeing away. Better leave now before any awkward morning afters.

These days Steve is more used to awkward situations, given the fact that he's been frozen for seventy-something years. Still, having a small talk with a stranger he only hook up with for sex is not something Steve wishes to do, not when he's still so out of _everything_.

Now he knows what Bucky must have felt like every time he got home after spending a night with a different girl every time.


End file.
